


Dance With The Devil

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blackmail, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Community: hogwarts365, Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, Language, Lust, M/M, Multi, Ratings: R
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:58:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Draco wants something he can't have, Harry and Ron realise they're at death's doorstep...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With The Devil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [herumtreiber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/herumtreiber/gifts).



_Potter!_

W-what?

_Potter!_

I must be losing my mind. I’m hearing voices.

_Believe me, Potter. If you were mental, you wouldn’t be radiating so much fear._

Malfoy?

_Good guess, Potter! Now listen…_

What is this magic? Are you reading my mind?

_It’s called telepathy, you ignorant fool._

Get out of my head, Malfoy, or else…

_Or else what? You will scream me to death? Because that’s what’s going to happen if you’re at the mercy of Aunt Bellatrix. Before she’s going to call the Dark Lord, she will torture you, the Weasel and the Mudblood so badly that you will beg for your death. And that’s only the beginning._

What do you want?

_I want to make a deal._

Why on earth should I make a deal with you?

_It’s an opportunity to escape._

I’m listening.

_You don’t have much of a choice, do you? I can’t promise anything, but I can detain your ultimate fate. You do realize that you can’t beat the Dark Lord? I admire your efforts, but it’s pointless to resist._

Then why do you bother helping us?

_Because I want something that I’ve been craving for years. Since the day we met at Madam Malkin’s._

I don’t understand…

_You don’t understand anything, Potter! Eventually that will be your downfall, but that’s not my concern at his moment. What I want is you._

Me?

_Yes, Potter. I want you…all the way._

You…

_Do I need to spell it out, Potter? I want to have sex with you. I want to fuck you so badly, that I’m willing to betray the Dark Lord._

How do you want me to feel? Honoured?

_I don’t care what you feel! I’m only interested in your body._

You’ll betray Voldemort for my arse? This is what you’ve wanted since the age of eleven?

_I must be desperate, because I’m willing to suck Weasley’s cock too._

**What?**

_Weasley’s joining the conversation. Good. What will it be, boys? A good fuck or watch the Mudblood getting mauled?_

**Harry, he can’t be trusted.**

I know, but we don’t have a choice.

**Harry…**

It’s a deal, Malfoy.

_Excellent._

“Is it Potter, Draco?”

“Yeah…I could be…I don’t know.”

 


End file.
